The present invention relates to a polypropylene wicker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plurality of polypropylene wicker which is used for weaving a bag.
A conventional polypropylene wicker which is used for weaving a bag has a single layer. When the bag contains a plurality of heavy articles, the bag is easily broken.
An object of the present invention is to provide a polypropylene wicker which has at least three folding layers to reinforce a bag made of a plurality of polypropylene wickers.
Accordingly, a polypropylene wicker comprises a polypropylene woven yarn having at least three folding layers.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of preparing a plurality of polypropylene wickers comprises a polypropylene film passing through a chill roller to decrease a temperature of the polypropylene film, and a cutting roller having a plurality of cutting blades to cut the polypropylene film into a plurality of polypropylene bands. Each of the polypropylene bands passes through a U-shaped mold roller set and a folding mold, the folding mold folding the corresponding polypropylene band into three layers, a folding roller folding the corresponding polypropylene band completely to form a polypropylene woven yarn, and the polypropylene woven yarn passing through an extension molding roller set and a setting roller set.